creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Romero Decker
Romero Decker was born into a family of Lunatics, Cannibals, and Sociopaths. He was only the age of 16 before he and his family were killed by a group of vigilantes. Romero lived his life playing with fire, and when you play fire you're going to get burned. After his resurrection, Romero dawns a hooded leather jacket obscuring his charred and crisp skin on his face. Smoke is always resonating from the orifices on his body. His hands and feet are skeletal with charred and burnt skin. Be wary not to touch him or you be lit ablaze with worst searing pain you could ever imagine. Personality: Romero despite being 16 forever is quite mature for his age. He isn't fond of communication between anyone but his colleagues and Zalgo. He shows distaste for anyone who talks about when he was alive or his former family. He despises being called by his real name so he prefers "Ruth" or "Wicked Jack." Story: Not much was known about the Deckers before their death. Theories and facts state that they lived in Battle Creek, Michigan with a large farm and farmhouse. They described it as their "Territory." Anyone who ventured into said "Territory" were never seen or heard from again. Many police investigations and searches led to nothing. But people knew that there was someone, or something killing people down there. Wha madet everything woret was a local serial arsonist named "Wicked Jack." Wicked Jack's usual call-sign was a lit jack-o-lantern near the crime scene. He was responsible for thousands of dollars of property damage and 23 deaths. People started getting paranoid in Battle Creek so they started moving out of town. The Decker's demise started when a traveler who was bloodied and bruised drove into town rambling on about the family who tried to kill him. He kept going on and on about how the people who lived there were monsters and freaks. A group of people decided to deal with the problem, so they armed themselves with Molotov cocktails and drove down to the family's home. A family member named Romero was reading a book in his room when a Molotov struck his window sill and set him ablaze. His screams woke the rest of his family. In a hurry some of them tried to run out the doors but the vigilantes barricaded them with lawn chairs. Knowing that they had lost the family huddled together to say each others' goodbyes. It was only 45 minutes until the farmhouse was engulfed with flames, each Decker lying on the ground dead. The vigilantes relieved that there was no one left to terrorize Battle Creek left. Romero was lying underneath rubble helpless as the flames consumed him. With his final breath Romero swore to avenge himself and his family. The next night, Romero or....what was left of him dug himself out of the ruins of his home. His body was burning with rage and pain. He found his brother asphyxiated from the smoke and took the leather jacket from his corpse. It wasn't long after that when he had found Zalgo. When Zalgo offered a position at his side in return for Romero's undying loyalty, Romero replied with a smile and said... "Let's rekindle an old flame." Trivia: * He is constantly in pain due to his body being covered in a variety of burns which will never be healed. * Everywhere he walks, he will leave scorched footprints behind. * It is possible to extremely weaken him with even a small cup of water as this will slow him down and prevent him from using his pyrokinesis. * You can tell his close by a severe sudden increase in temperature. * It is unknown how he has received his powers, theories say that Zalgo was the one to give them to him. * He will regenerate from many forms of damage but can be killed. * Zalgo partially restored his old house so Romero could visit. * Romero buried most of his family in his backyard and put a different scorched rock at their graves respectfully. Quotes: * "When there is smoke there is fire, thankfully I smell smoke."~ One of Romero's threats * "When I find out who killed me, they too will suffer as I have."~ Romero to Scarecrow after explaining how he died. * "I'm not very comfortable with all the questions you are asking me."~ Romero after being interrogated by Stripes. * "If you keep bothering me, I will make sure to turn you into ash."~ Another one of Romero's threats. Theme: Arsonist's Lullaby by Hozier (this is not mine) :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eJbxI-jZbA[[Category:Male]] Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:Tragic Category:Proxies Category:Vengeful Spirit